Singing romance
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: The day was boring. Miras plan make everyone sing for a karaoke. What could go wrong? Apart from over protective dragon slayers confessing feelings and overall fluffiness nothing...right?
1. Chapter 1

**hi hope you like this fic! The songs in this chapter are somewhere in Neverland : All time low and love story: Taylor swift. Hope you like. Also review any songs you want or couples just not Nali.**

The guild was bored. It was one of those days were you questioned your own existence. ( my good old friend the existential crisis ) that was when Mirajane had a plan. She jumped on to the bar and shouted to the guildhall;

"This evening we will be having a karaoke. I will add a spin to it, the best performance will have 20,000 jewels and enough food to last them for a long time" her guild mates started nodding in agreement with the terms as they all started planning their song. I mean who wouldn't pass on that amount of money and free food.

Later on at the guild, karaoke time!

"First up is Romeo!" The ex-model announced to the guild. The teen boy in question was wearing a very peculiar outfit. He had green trousers and a green vest on with a green fedora with a white feather poking out. He looked stupid but also like he had just walked out of a fairy tale.

Say goodbye to the halls and the classes

Say hello to a job and the taxes

The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine

Tell me how you feel over and done with

Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,

At the bar drinkin' way too much

We sing along to "Forever Young".

So here we go again

Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me

I know I sound crazy

Don't you see what you do to me?

I wanna be your lost boy

Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away

I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way

I can be your lost boy, your last chance

Your "everything better" plan

Oh, somewhere in Neverland

(Somewhere in Neverland)

We'll start a life of the plain and the simple

Of great times with far better people

And weekends with our friends

Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth

We'll talk about how your parents separated and

How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them

I'll say it's all about stickin' it out

And trying to feel forever young

So here we go again

Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me

I know I sound crazy

Don't you see what you do to me?

I want to be your lost boy

Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away

I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way

I can be your lost boy, your last chance

Your "everything better" plan

Oh, somewhere in Neverland

So here we go again

Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me

I know I sound crazy

Don't you see what you do to me?

I want to be your lost boy

Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away

I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way

I can be your lost boy, your last chance

Your "everything better" plan

Oh, somewhere in Neverland

Oh, somewhere in Neverland

(Somewhere in Neverland)

During the song, the girls (Mira) was completely fangirling at the cuteness and Wendy's bright red face. She walked up to Mira and whispered in her ear. She then walked off and came back in a few minutes. That's when the she-devil matchmaker got on stage and said to the guild;

"Now welcoming to the stage is Wendy!" The crowd cheered as the beautiful young girl walked on the stage.

She was wearing a light purple dress and her hair was down for once and on her feet were small purple heels. She got up and started singing.

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello, "

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

After the song had finished, she walked up to Romeo and hugged him confirming the thoughts that passed between almost every guild member. Lucy then had to hold onto the fire dragons arm as he lunged at his fan...boy?

"If you hurt her I will burn you to the ground" he growled as Natsu was incredibly protective of the sky dragon slayer that he saw as his little sister.

"Natsu, be nice" Lucy hissed hitting the said person around the head. She then continued saying " I'm happy for you two and CANA YOU OWE ME 33,3333 JEWEL!" She shouted to the drunk brunette who was trying to walk away without being noticed.

The little bluenette then kissed Romeo on the cheek as they ran off with each other to play. Carla following promptly behind!


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter is up people! This time Gajeel and Levy! Songs; Gajeel: bad enough for you,all time low and Levy: this love, Taylor swift. I need some ideas for Nalu and any other ships. Rate and review please. Thanks for readin**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Guys, cover your ears and get ready to cry because its gajeel!" The guilds resident pyro shouted.

"Natsu. When I said you could introduce Gajeel I didn't mean like that but your not introducing gray now!" The White haired bar-maid said shooing Natsu away.

"Well as he said, welcome Gajeel"

He walked in to the stage and started singing.

The

No, I won't call you baby

I won't buy you daisies

Cause that don't work

And I know, how to get you crazy

How to make you want me

So bad it hurts

I wanna be good, good, good to you

But that's not, not, not your type

So I'm gonna be bad for you

Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on

No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong

I'll tell you lies

If you don't like the truth

I don't wanna be bad

I just wanna be bad enough for you

Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you

Well, I just wanna be bad enough

Hey, thanks for the number

I'm not gonna call you

'Cause that won't work

You like to play hide-and-go-get-her

You like me better when I play the jerk

I wanna be good, good, good to you

But that's not, not, not your type

So I'm gonna be bad for you

Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on

No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong

I'll tell you lies

If you don't like the truth

I don't wanna be bad

I just wanna be bad enough for you

Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you

Well, I just wanna be bad enough

You love to hate me when I'm chasing you

And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you

So I pretend that I don't care

I'll stand you up to keep you here

I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me

I'll misbehave if it turns you on

No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong

I'll tell you lies

If you don't like the truth

I don't wanna be bad

I don't wanna be bad

I don't wanna be bad

I just wanna be bad enough for you

Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you

Well, I just wanna be bad enough

For you

There where three things that surprised the guild when Gajeel sang.

1) he didn't sing his usual song

2) he actually sounded ok

3) HE SHOWED HE LIKED SOMEONE...I MEAN FUCK! The dude actually has feelings?

He walked off stage and put his arm on levy's head. To stop him laying his hand on her head she ran off and stood up on the stage. She opened her mouth and started singing.

Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in

And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will

Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again

And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone

In silent screams,

in wildest dreams

I never dreamed of this

This love is good, this love is bad

This love is alive back from the dead

These hands had to let it go free

And this love came back to me

Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new

And I could go on and on, on and on

Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you

But you're still gone, gone, gone

Been losing grip,

oh, sinking ships

You showed up just in time

This love is good, this love is bad

This love is alive back from the dead

These hands had to let it go free

And this love came back to me

This love left a permanent mark

This love is glowing in the dark

These hands had to let it go free

And this love came back to me

This love, this love, this love, this love...

This love, this love, this love, this love...

This love, this love, this love, this love...

This love, this love, this love, this love...

Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave

Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees

When you're young you just run

But you come back to what you need

This love is good, this love is bad

This love is alive back from the dead

These hands had to let it go free

And this love came back to me

This love left a permanent mark

This love is glowing in the dark

These hands had to let it go free

And this love came back to me

This love, this love, this love, this love...

This love, this love, this love, this love...

This love, this love, this love, this love...

This love, this love, this love, this love...

Looking up at her in shock and admiration was Gajeel. He never would of thought that the little petite girl would have it in her to sing like that. As she stood of the stage everyone crowded around her, fawning over her. Her two minions, jet and droy were trying to push them off whilst asking her to date them. The metal head then pushed through and picked levy up bridal style and walked off with her.

"Thanks Gajeel, you saved my then...but could you please put me down" she squirmed in his arm her face beet red.

"Nah shrimp I like this" he smirked knowing how to make her mad.

"MY NAME IS LEVY NOT SHRIMP!" She shrieked only then did the two realise that everyone else in the guild could see it. Then to spite the guild and to tease levy, Gajeel leant over and kissed levy on the forehead.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS" the rest of the guild shrieked as Levys closest friends all died by fangirling.


	3. Chapter 3

**new chap! the songs areeeee ; glad you came- the wanted, Rather be- clean bandit feat. Jess glynne. Rate and review. Fave and follow. 3 3 3**

"GET UP THERE LUCY!" Mira shouted at the blonde as she pushed her up on stage.

"NOOOOO GET OFF ME PSH... Fine grrrr" she grumbled as she trudged on stage.

We're a thousand miles from comfort,

We have traveled land and sea

But as long as you are with me,

There's no place I rather be

I would wait forever,

Exulted in the scene

As long as I am with you,

My heart continues to beat

With every step we take,

Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same,

Gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be, oh oh

We staked out on a mission

To find our inner peace

Make it everlasting

So nothing's incomplete

It's easy being with you,

Sacred simplicity

As long as we're together,

There's no place I'd rather be

With every step we take,

Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same,

Gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

Be, oh

Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

At the beginning of the song, she was awkward and wasn't moving but by the end of the song she was singing proudly and smoothly and was dancing along. She quickly ran off the stage, shooting death glares to Mira and then span round grabbed Natsu's arm and whispered,

" no it's your turn. Get up there or I will refuse to feed you for a month" his face was with shock and worry at the thought of Lucy not giving him food. He ran up on the stage and started his song;

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

To say the guild were surprised at how...amazing his voice was is an understatement. He strolled off with all the swag in the world and straight into Lucy's arms.

"That was soo freaking amazing. You were freaking amazing! " she smiled at him, the shine in her eyes.

"You weren't too bad yourself, heartfillia." He grinned back at her.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Literally all of the female members shouted to the couple.

"Well it wouldn't hurt would it?" Lucy smiled.

"That's funny. I remember saying something like that before." He smiled back at her.

"I can also remember your first kiss. I never got to ask how was it with happy?" The entire guild exploded with laughter at the blonde haired girls remarke.

"Luce you promised you'd never tell" he hissed at her. He then started going on a rant about how his trust was betrayed and that's when Lucy, who obviously couldn't take any more, leant in and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she drew back, he grabbed her and pulled her into a Hollywood movie star kiss. Behind them a few obvious people, Gray and Gajeel were pretending to be sick but the pair didn't notice until levy started singing

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOOOOVVEEE TONNIGGHHTTT" the two then pulled away as Lucy went after her best friend (or ex-best friend after pulling a stunt like that...) screaming murder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys this was the end of Singing romance Series 1. I am going to be adding another series to my song-fics which will be random chapters/one shots. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first series. I want to thank everyone for reading it and until next time see you later, ladyanimecat.


End file.
